historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of Hungarian monarchs
:For a list of presidents until present day, see List of heads of state of Hungary. For the semi-independent monarchs of Transylvania in the 16th and 17th centuries, see List of Princes of Transylvania. This is a List of Hungarian monarchs, which includes the grand princes (895–1000) and the kings and ruling queens of Hungary (1000–1918). The Principality of Hungary established 895 or 896, following the 9th century Hungarian conquest of the Carpathian Basin. The Kingdom of Hungary existed from 1000 (or arguably from 1001; the coronation of Saint Stephen) until 1918 (when Charles IV "renounced participation" in state affairs, but did not abdicate). The Árpád dynasty, the male-line descendants of Grand Prince Árpád, ruled Hungary continuously from 895 to 1301. Rulers of the Hungarians The rulers of the first half of the 10th century are often disputed, as the Hungarian nation consisted of several tribes led by various leaders. The most frequently proposed are: Kings of Hungary House of Árpád House of Plantagenet Přemyslid dynasty House of Wittelsbach Capetian House of Anjou House of Luxembourg House of Habsburg House of Jagiellon House of Hunyadi House of Jagiellon House of Zápolya House of Habsburg House of Habsburg-Lorraine Heads of the House of Habsburg-Lorraine since 1918 Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:300 PlotArea = left:150 right:80 bottom:60 top:50 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:arpadok value:rgb(0.81,0.07,0) id:anjou value:rgb(1,0.7019,0) id:vegyeshazi value:rgb(0.5,0.57,1) id:jagello value:rgb(0.93,1,0.02) id:luxemburg value:pink id:hunyadi value:green id:habsburg value:rgb(0.403,0.765,0.716) id:interregnum value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.8) id:torok value:yellow id:kiralyi value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.788) id:erdely value:rgb(0.694,0.447,0.714) id:szapolyai value:rgb(0.976,0.506,0.651) id:habsburglotharingiai value:rgb(0.984,0.5,0.373) id:horthy value:rgb(0.792,0.647,0.583) id:a value:rgb(0.867,0.761,0.533) id:b value:rgb(0.702,0.698,0.369) id:c value:rgb(0.5,0.565,0.565) id:d value:rgb(0.6,0.592,0.569) id:e value:rgb(0.698,0.65,0.6) id:f value:rgb(0.796,0.804,0.784) id:g value:rgb(0.918,0.847,0.737) id:h value:rgb(0.863,0.671,0.667) id:i value:rgb(0.796,0.643,0.424) id:j value:rgb(1,1,0.8) # light yellow id:k value:rgb(1,1,0.8) # light yellow id:l value:rgb(1,1,0.8) # light yellow id:m value:rgb(1,1,0.8) # light yellow id:n value:rgb(1,1,0.8) # light yellow id:o value:rgb(1,1,0.8) # light yellow id:p value:rgb(1,1,0.8) # light yellow id:q value:rgb(1,1,0) id:r value:rgb(0.5,0.6784,0.3176) id:s value:rgb(0.5,0.7098,0.835) id:t value:rgb(0.7019,0.886,0.819) id:u value:rgb(0.8,0.85,0.568) id:v value:rgb(0.6,0.6784,0.6745) id:w value:rgb(0.4,0.4,0.4) id:z value:black id:x value:white Period = from:850 till:1950 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:850 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:100 start:850 Define $markred = text:"*" textcolor:red shift:(0,3) fontsize:10 PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:Principality of Hungary from: 895 till: 1000 color: arpadok text: bar:Kingdom of Hungary from: 1000 till: 1301 color: arpadok text:Árpáds from: 1301 till: 1308 color: interregnum text: from: 1308 till: 1395 color: anjou text:Anjou from: 1395 till: 1437 color: luxemburg text:Lux. from: 1438 till: 1458 color: vegyeshazi text:Other align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(5,-5) from: 1458 till: 1490 color: hunyadi text:Huny. from: 1490 till: 1526 color: jagello text:Jag. from: 1711 till: 1780 color: habsburg text: align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(5,-5) from: 1780 till: 1918 color: habsburglotharingiai text:Habsburg-Lorraine align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(30,-5) from: 1920 till: 1945 color: horthy text:Horthy align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(10,-5) bar:Eastern Hungarian Kingdom from: 1526 till: 1570 color: szapolyai text:Szapolyai bar:Royal Hungary from: 1526 till: 1711 color: habsburg text:Habsburg bar:Principality of Transylvania align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(10,-5) from: 1556 till: 1690 color: erdely text:Princes of Transylvania from: 1690 till: 1704 color: habsburg text: from: 1704 till: 1711 color: erdely text: from: 1711 till: 1780 color: habsburg text: align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(15,-5) from: 1780 till: 1867 color: habsburglotharingiai text:Habsburg-Lorraine bar:Ottoman Empire align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(-5,-5) from: 1526 till: 1718 color: torok text:Ottoman sultans at:895 shift:(50,190) color:black text:895 Hungarian Conquest at:1000 shift:(70,180) color:black text:1000 Coronation of King Stephen I at:1526 shift:(45,190) color:black text:1526 Battle of Mohács at:1570 shift:(45,180) color:black text:1570 Treaty of Speyer at:1718 shift:(45,190) color:black text:1718 Treaty of Passarowitz at:1867 shift:(25,200) color:black text:1867 Ausgleich at:1918 shift:(45,180) color:black text:1920 Treaty of Trianon LineData= at:895 color:green layer:back at:1000 color:green layer:back at:1526 color:black layer:back at:1570 color:green layer:back at:1718 color:green layer:back at:1867 color:green layer:back at:1920 color:black layer:back References Allan Ellenius, Wim Blockmans, European Science Foundation; The Origins of the Modern State in Europe: 13th to 18th Centuries, Oxford University Press, 1998 Bálint Hóman, Gyula Szekfű, Gyula Szekfu; Magyar történet; Királyi Magyar Egyetemi Nyomda, 1938Štefan Holčík; Korunovačné slávnosti, Bratislava 1563–1830, Tatran, 1986Jenő Vértesy; Kölcsey Ferencz, Nyomatott a Magyar királyi Egyetemi könyvnyomdában, 1885Slovenská akadémia vied; Historický časopis, Vydatelʹstvo Slovenskej akadémie vied, 1985 External links *Rulers and Heads of State of Hungary *Hungarian Dynasties See also * List of heads of state of Hungary * List of Prime Ministers of Hungary * List of palatines of Hungary Hungary, Rulers Rulers List Category:Hungarian monarchs Rulers Hungary